Love of the Lily
by Firiel Leijon
Summary: Summer lovin' happened so fast, I met a girl crazy bout me. Rosemary and more miscellanious ships Cottoncandy, Les8ifins (I own absolutely nothing)
1. Chapter 1

Rosemary, Les8ifins, Cotton candy,Different points of view. Femslash, yuri, lemon, fluff, smut all that good universe with humanstuck and fem cast ends up all working at a girls only camp... Mainly rosemary and Les8ifins. With a lovely smattering of Cottoncandy. ;)

-Kanaya pov-

Kanaya Maryam rose from her bed squinting her green eyes up at the sunlight peeking through her window. Her room was organized and mostly of her belongings were in her favourite . She slid out of bed and flinched upon gazing into the full length mirror facing her bed. "My hair is horrendous..." she raised a hand to attempt to tame the short black fluffy mess of hair. A loud knocking snapped her attention away from her hair.

"Kanaya! Get out of bed we must go to the camp early and help set up."Her older sister Porrim had gained the ownership of a small camp by a serene lake and Kanaya had been 'volunteered' to help out at the camp. It was for women aged 15-18 for 3 ws Kanaya. Sighed and flopped back upon her bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Why must I be required to help out at this camp... we have only lived here for a month. I would appreciate a chance to get a job myself and communicate with the locals." The raven stretched and shed her sleeping atire and stopped to glance at her figure. (Stupid insecurites) she chided herself and slipped on a black and red sleeveless shirt she had made herself. The jeans she had donned were embroidered by her own hand as well.

A simple but beloved hobby of Kanaya's was fashion creating and overstuffed black duffel bag lay in the corner of her room next to a well-organized bookshelf. Once again returning to her appearance, she combed the short pixiecut til she deemed respectably decent. Applying mascara and eyeliner, Porrim burst into the room a v-neck black sundress flaunting her curves and tattoos. She impatiently fiddled with her multiple piercings."Are you ready to go now?" The older girl asked impatiently shifting from foot to foot, waistlength midnight black hair swaying back and forth; a curtain of ebony. Rolling her eyes at her older sister she nodded reluctantly and strode past Porrim shouldering her bag. The younger Maryam cast one last longing look at the room where she spent thevast majority of her summer. Doing nothing more than designing clothing or devouring book after book curled up on the padded windowseat facing the was 22 and Kanaya herself was 17.

The two sisters had broken free of a violently confining family and moved to a small town in Northern British Columbia. It was a nice little town but she had never had the chance to explore. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she watched the town slowly grew smaller and smaller from the back window of Porrim's silver prius.

-Rose pov-

A calm aura wavered around Rose and her book. The 16-year-old teen was lost in a world of wizardry and magic. She mouthed along with every spell and hex upon the pages. Roxy thundered down the stairs with a triumphant drunken bellow. A blonde whirlwind crashed into the study where Rose was calmly reading. "Thorny~ lesh go! We gotsh 5 minotes!"The younger blonde shook her head at her drunken cousin. "Was that hullabaloo truly necessary in informing me of when we leave to this quagmire of an experience?"Roxy shot her a puppy grin and deftly snatched Rose's reading material and stuffed it into her shirt.

Rose stood and sent her the death glare before calming striding to her room. She reappeared in the study with her bag slung across her small shoulders. "May I merely receive my literature?" Roxy giggled and handed her younger cousin the book not before sloppily kissing her cheek and bounding out the door. Rose wiped off the black lipstick on her cheek and grabbed 3 more books and some green and lavender yarn. (I'll be bored out of my mind at this camp anyways...) plopping herself next to Roxy in the backseat she pulled out 4 needles and proceeded to knit fingerless gloves. Roxy giggled and watched in awe. Mom Lalonde took a long swig of wine and lurched down the paved road. Off to camp Panther lake.

Oh how exciting; Rose had no expectations of the camp at the parking lot. Well it shouldn't be graced with the name of a parking lot. It was more of a rocky tree-free area on the side of the road. "Please tell me you are not depositing your blood relatives at this dump?" Mom didn't even answer but pulled into the said lot. A small winding trail led into the forest. 3 cars were already parked and figures were seen unloading luggage and deposited her knitting into the bag next to the dozing Roxy who awoke with a snort. Roxy wiped the drool off her face and blearily took in her surroundings.

She was 19 and becoming a counselor but had a horrible addiction to alcohol. She slung her hot pink duffelbag onto the dusty ground and squinted at the sunlight. A short slightly plump raven with glasses held a clipboard and wandered around muttering things under her breath. A red apron was loosely tied around her ample waist. Roxy swaggered over to the raven and draped her arms around the shorter girl. "Sho whatcha doin?"

-Jane pov-

Jane was wrapped up in helping her old friend Porrim organize the camp. When she felt someone drape their arms over her shoulders. She tensed up as she heard a lazy voice slur something. Jane whirled around and looked up to see a tall blonde with half lidded eyes leaning against her. "Gosh I-I didn't hear what you said." A slight southern accent coloured her voice and Roxy giggled and put a finger on the end of Jane's nose. "That acscent is pretty darn cyute." Jane flushed a light shade of red and covered her face.

-Rose pov-

"Oh god not again." She looked over to her flirtacious cousin. Roxy was infamous for flirting up ANY cute or remotely attractive girl or boy. "That girl seems to have the misfortune of capturing Roxy's attentions. I suppose I should lend her a hand after I unload my belongings." Rose mused as she halfheartedly waved farewell to her parental figure. As Rose drew closer she observed the other people. A tall girl with short black hair carried a sizeable tote overflowing in first aid supplies and toiletries. (She looks as though she would appreciate a hand) Rose mused and left her and Roxy's belongings near the entrance of the trail.

-Kanaya pov-

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Kanaya's face. Her arms and back protested as she attempted to haul the tote down to the trail. Half of the weight vanished and her cool green gaze met the lavender tinted eyes of a slightly shorter slim blonde girl. This girl had a sassy but playful smile that reached her oddly coloured eyes. She nodded in appreciation and opened her mouth to thank this girl. She smirked up at Kanaya and in a smooth tone said,"No gratitude is necessary. My name is Rose and may I inquire yours?" Kanaya's thoughts got a little jumbled at this 'Rose' who was a bafflingly direct matched the shorter girl's cool tone and attempted to mask her obvious curiousity."Nonetheless I appreciate the help and I am Kanaya, the sister of the camp coordinator. I fear I did not willingly oblige in this camp it was apparently obligatory."Rose chuckled and nodded sympathetically with her lavender eyes laughing. "We are in the same boat it appears. I was left here as well against my will." She shrugged,"I'm here to keep my cousin in check and 'enjoy my summer'." Kanaya cast a glance at the blushing Jane and nodded at the grinning blonde hanging off her. Rose rolled her eyes and said,"I really should go save her from Roxy's clutches."

Kanaya laughed and wrinkled her nose. "Jane may seem timid and very submissive but she can handle matters."They had arrived at the lakeshore and they both knelt and deposited the tote onto the waiting dock. The camp was a 30min hike away but the baggage and supplies were boated to the dinky had a sly grin plastered across her face when the green eyed virgo turned back to her. "I am not normally a gambling person but I wager Roxy will have your little Jane under her arm in a weeks time at the very latest."Kanaya raised an eyebrow,"Is that a bet you are offering Miss Rose?" Rose dipped her head in agreement."Loser must oblige to the wishes of the winner agreed? Niether must we interfere with the couple all right?" Kanaya clasped Rose's outstretched hand, marveling at the startlingly soft and pale skin of the blonde."It appears we have a bet. I fear you have underestimated Miss Jane Crocker, she is a dear family friend." Kanaya chanced a wink,"if Jane were any less flirtacious I would make her nun's robes and a wimple myself."

Rose tilted her head and strode back up the trail."So may I presume you have a certain joy in creating clothing?" Kanaya followed her up the trail stumbling over a unnoticed tree root. "Ah yes I suppose you are correct."Rose chuckled and steadied the taller girl."I must compliment you upon your fashion sense Kanaya. Its unique and intriguing." The virgo felt her face heat up and she ducked her head and scampered up the trail. "T-thank you though I fear I am merely an echo of my elder sister." The blonde smirked and followed Kanaya (hmmm so this one is a bashful blusher, maybe this camp won't be too boring after all.)


	2. Chapter 2

**-Aranea POV-**

Miss Aranea Serket certainly was a respectable and responsible girl. Which was partly why she volunteered as a camp counselor and assistant cook. Her younger sister was practically the opposite. Vriska had given herself spider bites and streaked her long blonde hair with cerulean blue. Nowadays, she was the picture of rebellion and to top it all off, she was only seventeen. Ripped jeans and a black leather jacket gave her an intimidating aura. Nonetheless, she could charm the fangs off a rattler.

Aranea had respectably shoulder length dark brown hair and white horn rimmed glasses. Always dressing modestly in neat little pencil skirts and blouses. Hells bells, she probably could've been the poster girl for Librarian weekly.

Currently, (and seemingly for the hundredth time) she was arguing tiredly with Vriska on whether grey was spelt with an 'a' or an 'e'.

**-Vriska POV-**

_Oh my God..._ Vriska groaned inwardly, using her tongue to rotate her piercings as her intense older sister rambled. _Does she never shut up?_

As they pulled into the parking lot, Vriska grabbed her bag and evacuated the vehicle as fast as humanly possible. Aranea continued her lecture to no one in particular, as was the norm. Once she managed to get going on one of her rambles, it was difficult to get her to stop unless she ran out of steam.

Once she was out of earshot, Vriska sighed and surveyed the parking lot and its inhabitants, blowing a couple of strands of hair out of her eyes as she did so.

A tall raven was being closely followed by a grinning lavender eyed blonde, while another short raven had a similar looking but taller blonde hanging all over her. A tall girl with long braids and cargo pants sat on a suitcase snickering with a tall dark-haired woman.

"I swear this camp is going to end up as a freaking orgy." The younger Serket rolled her eyes, sauntering over to the forest and leaning against the nearest tree by the trail. The blushing raven laden with luggage stumbled through the forest, still followed by the lavender eyed smirking blonde.

_Time to shake things up._ She snickered silently before dropping to all fours and slinking under a patch of ferns. The girl with braids cast a sassy, knowing grin her way.

Letting out a vicious (but playful) snarl, Vriska rocketed out on the path in front of Rose and Kanaya.

**-Rose POV-**

Rose was enjoying playing around with Kanaya. For what reason...well, she was still working on that one.

_I suppose her blushing face is quite endearing and Oh God... does that make me as bad as Rox?_ She matched Kanaya's pace with her bag dangling off her slim shoulders. Her mind wandered back to Kanaya. _How is it she is so intelligent whilst not being ignorantly obnoxious? Do her eyes change in the sunlight or am I merely over thinking things?_

An animalistic snarl snapped her out of her thoughts. A large dark shape darted in front of them. Rose's lavender eyes grew large and Kanaya released an extremely undignified squeal of pure unrestrained fear. Rose froze as she heard Kanaya drop her load of baggage and felt slender arms circle her waist a moment later. A trembling Kanaya clutched the shorter Lalonde close.

A rough looking blonde girl with glasses sat up in the dust and looked up at the pair before cracking up. "Oh my good God!" she gasped, collapsing back in the dust. "Both of your faces were _priceless_!"

The older girl with braids guffawed and fell off her suitcase, clutching her sides. Porrim bit her lip in an attempt to hold back her amusement.

Aranea heard the squeal and ran over, only to see the girl with braids gasp for oxygen between laughing.

"What happened!" She paced back and forth.

"Oh my cod! That blonde dolphinately has the best sense of humor!" At the word 'blonde' Aranea's shoulders sank. A warm hand was placed on her shoulder, and with a small yelp she whirled around. Her nose almost got caught in a bountiful chest and she took a quick step backwards, blushing furiously.

**-Porrim POV-**

She shook with silent laughter at her little sister and placed a hand on the concerned relative of the blonde. "May I assume you are Aranea Serket? And the life of the party must be..." she ran through the list of names. "Vriska. Am I right?"

Aranea bobbed her head. "I'm Porrim; your camp director for the next few weeks." Porrim smiled warmly. "The young female who squealed was my younger sister Kanaya." A voice from below called out.

"Oi! An' I'm Piexes! Meenah Piexes, so don't forget it!" Meenah had a slight australian lilt to her voice. She stuck up a callused hand. "Mind lending a fin to help a gill up?"

_Fish puns? Really? Oh well. I suppose there are worse things to obsess about_.

Aranea grasped the offered hand and pulled the girl on her feet. "Most dolphinately, but I think we should fish around for a better conversation topic."

A joyful yelp escaped the aussie and she threw her arms around the startled Serket. "You just glubbing used fish puns!"

Aranea tensed up and felt her face heat up as the Aussie squeezed her tighter and giggled like a girl. Porrim snickered.

"I suppose I should have warned you on that slight quirk of my colleague, Miss Serket." she smirked, hiding a laugh behind her hand with a cough.

A HUGE thank you to my wonderful Beta for helping me out with this! Read and Review please!


End file.
